


The Last Test

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Morning Sickness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: Tina's spent the last two months going through grueling tests, hoping to qualify for an Elite Squad of aurors. The final test is a physical, to make sure she's healthy enough to join the squad. However, an unexpected result comes up...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	The Last Test

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing much, I just dashed off this little one shot because I needed some Newtina fluff today.

Newt sleepily stretched his arm out towards the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Well, with all the tests the last few weeks, in order to qualify for the Elite Squad, Tina had been getting up earlier than him lately. As he yawned and sat up in their bed, his heart sank upon hearing the retching sounds coming from the bathroom. 

_ Still sick then _ , he sighed. His motto about how worrying meant you suffered twice completely went out the window when it came to his wife. And the fact that she had been vomiting several times a day for the last three weeks was most definitely worrying. 

Newt climbed out of bed and strode purposefully to the bathroom, where, sure enough, he found Tina on her knees, hugging the toilet and moaning miserably. He bit back the urge to beg her, yet again, to see a healer. Right now, what she needed was sympathy, and some relief. 

"I'm sorry you're still sick," he told her sympathetically as he tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple, "is there anything you need, love? Ginger tea, maybe?" 

"Ginger tea sounds great," Tina groaned, then turned back to the toilet as she began to heave again. It broke Newt's heart to see her suffer like this. After one more hair tuck, he pulled out his wand and hurried to the kitchen to get started on the tea. 

Newt was just getting ready to bring Tina her tea when she managed to drag herself out to the kitchen. She gratefully accepted the tea and sipped it silently, while Newt simply draped his arm protectively around her shoulders. Tina soon relaxed as the tea calmed her nausea. It wasn't a complete fix, but it did help.

"You'll be happy to know that the final tests are today," she assured Newt, squeezing his hand lightly, "and the last thing they do is a physical."

"So you are seeing a healer," Newt sighed in relief. 

"Yeah," Tina nodded, "I'm sure they'll set me right quickly. I should be cured by the end of the day, or at worst, tomorrow," she pecked Newt sweetly, as she got ready to go. 

Newt filled a thermos of tea for her to bring, charming it to keep it at exactly the right temperature all day. 

"I love you," he said as he kissed her goodbye at the door, "and I know you'll do brilliantly and make the Elite Squad!" 

"I sure hope so," she muttered nervously before kissing him back, "I love you too!" 

With the help of more tea from the thermos, Tina made it through the final grueling tests, capping eight weeks of trials. The reason she hadn't seen a healer for her upset stomach was that she simply hadn't had the time, and couldn't be late a single day, or else she'd be disqualified. And besides, she knew she'd be seeing a healer at the end for her physical, so she figured it could wait until then. 

At the exam, she mentioned her illness to the healer, who quickly got to work. Tina was weighed and measured, her vision and hearing were tested, and she had several vials of blood taken, to be mixed with various potions and analyzed. 

"The blood analysis will take about half an hour, after which I will complete the formal report, to be delivered to your boss," the healer explained as Tina got dressed, "I suggest you go back to your office, the head auror will call you into his office as soon as he's come to a final decision."

"Thanks," Tina smiled nervously, "did you find out what's going on with my stomach?" 

"Not on first look, but I imagine we'll figure it out from the bloodwork," the healer said patiently, "it will be in the report, along with any treatment plan prescribed. Don't worry," she assured Tina, "whatever it is, it's likely temporary, and at worst will delay your start date, not bar you indefinitely."

Tina swallowed hard, but nodded and thanked the healer as she walked out. Now, there was nothing to do but wait. It would probably be a couple of hours before Theseus called her in with his final decision. Ah well, there was always plenty of paperwork to catch up on. Paperwork was a never-ending nuisance...

"Tina Scamander," the voice of Theseus' personal assistant rang out. Tina looked at the clock on the wall. Right on time. "He'll see you now," the assistant informed her. 

Tina shuffled nervously into her brother in law's office. Though they often joked and bantered with each other, this was serious business. Theseus was wearing a completely inscrutable expression. 

"Come, sit down," he politely gestured to a chair. Tina sat opposite him, and saw all the papers from her application file spread out in front of him. 

"In case you didn't already realize, you passed all the tests with flying colors," Theseus smiled warmly, clearly proud of his little sister, as he liked to call her. Tina straightened in her seat, glad, but still tense, awaiting the final word. 

"However, there's the matter of your physical," Theseus held up the fresh report he'd been given only a few minutes ago. Tina's heart immediately sank. 

"It says here, you've reported suffering from persistent nausea and vomiting for the last three weeks," Theseus looked at her sternly, "I was unaware that you have been ill lately…how did you manage through all the testing like that?" 

"Newt's been making me this tea that really helps. At least, most of the time," Tina looked down and bit her lip, "and I figured the healer I saw today would know what to do about it. Surely, it's a temporary condition?" 

"Oh, it's temporary alright," Theseus chuckled, "but I'm afraid you've still got to deal with it for awhile yet. You qualified for the squad, but this is going to delay your entry considerably…"

"What on earth-" Tina stood up to protest. 

"Tina," Theseus said calmly, looking her straight in the eye, "you're pregnant, Tina."

_ You're pregnant, Tina,  _ the words echoed in her head again and again, as she stared at Theseus and her jaw dropped. 

"P-P-pregnant?" she stammered out, in barely a whisper, "but...just...how?" 

"I would think you know full well exactly how," Theseus smirked. 

"Come on, Thes, you know what I mean," Tina groaned irritably, "it's just, wow. That really, um, changes things now."

"It sure does," Theseus replied, "as I said, this will delay your entry into the Squad considerably--by nearly a year! You're about two months along now, plus, you'll need time to recover after the birth. In any event, you should go home now and share the happy news with Newt."

"Newt...right…" Tina said distractedly, as she stumbled out of Theseus' office, still in a daze from having just learned that she was two months pregnant. 

She and Newt had talked about it, certainly. When they'd first gotten married a little over a year ago, Tina was adamant that they delay starting a family. It was hard enough getting married without her sister by her side, how could she go ahead and have children while Queenie was still out there? 

But, as their one year anniversary approached, no closer to finding Queenie than they'd ever been, Newt had started a serious conversation about children again. Who knew how long it would be, he'd argued, how long must they put their lives on hold because of Queenie, who was clearly still convinced of her path and unwilling to reach out to her own sister? 

Tina agreed. She very much wanted to start a family with Newt, and as heartbreaking as it was to admit it, she realized it was time to let go of her sister. Oh, she'd never stop trying to bring her back, but she was no longer going to let that mission consume her life. 

When, around the same time, Theseus and Travers announced that the Ministry was putting together an Elite Squad to lead the fight against Grindelwald, Tina knew she had to join. And so, she and Newt had come to an agreement to wait one more year. It would give Tina time to apply for the Squad, and, if accepted, to integrate with the team for before needing to take some time off. 

_ Well, I guess that's off the table,  _ Tina sighed as she walked home. She chose to walk rather than floo in order to have some time to process the news for herself before having to tell Newt. Although, she had to admit, she wasn't unhappy. It was a wrench in her plans, and she was still baffled as to how the potion could have failed, but she had been eagerly anticipating the time when she'd stop taking it. It really wasn't the end of the world that things were apparently happening a year earlier than expected. And she knew Newt was going to be absolutely thrilled, as it was all for her sake that he'd agreed to wait. 

By the time Tina was walking up the block to her home, the effects of her last drink of tea were wearing off, and a wave of nausea overtook her. She quickened her pace, hoping to make it home in time… 

Newt had come up from the basement as soon as he realized it was about time to expect Tina back. She had said to expect some answers today and he didn't want to spend a minute more than necessary not knowing what, exactly, was ailing his wife. He had to content himself with waiting just a little bit longer, as Tina burst through the door and made a beeline for the bathroom. 

Newt sighed, and immediately started brewing up more ginger tea, in order to have it ready for when she came back out. What could it possibly be, that the healer couldn't cure it immediately? Was it something more serious than a virus? A nefarious spell, perhaps? 

When Tina came out of the bathroom, Newt immediately handed her a cup of tea, and steered her wordlessly to the couch. He sat next to her and started rubbing her shoulders. Tina moaned contentedly. 

"Please tell me what the healer said," Newt blurted out, then, on seeing Tina startle, contritely explained, "I'm sorry, I've just been so worried about you lately and I just need to know-" 

Tina cut him off with an ardent kiss. Newt went along with it for a few moments before remembering that he needed to know the diagnosis. 

"Tina," he husked out between kisses, "Please? What did the healer say?" 

Tina smiled shyly as she wordlessly took Newt's hands in hers and guided them to her still flat abdomen. Newt was confused for a moment, and opened his mouth to ask again about the healer, when suddenly, it dawned on him. 

His hands froze for a moment, pressed against Tina's stomach. Then, he began to tenderly stroke it, as he looked into Tina's eyes, head cocked, questioning. Tina nodded in reply. 

"Merlin's beard," Newt whispered, "is it really true? You're…we're going to have…"

"Yes, Newt," Tina beamed through the happy tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, "we're going to have a baby."

"I just… Merlin, Tina…" Newt was too overcome to say more, and just scooped her into his arms and kissed her soundly. 

"Happy, I take it?" Tina teased when they came up for air. She knew the answer, but still wanted to hear him say it. 

"More than I can possibly say," Newt whispered, kissing her again. Then, as they broke apart, "what about you? Are you happy? I know you wanted to wait a bit longer…"

"It definitely caught me off guard, and I'm pretty nervous," Tina admitted, "but, yeah, I am happy. Oh, and I made the Elite Squad, in case you were wondering," she added, almost as an afterthought, "but don't worry, I won't be joining right now. It'll just have to wait."

Tina smiled and cupped her stomach, and Newt brought his hands down to cup it as well. Still completely flat, it was hard to believe there really was a tiny, growing life form nestled in there, but the excitement of all the things to come was already taking hold, as the overjoyed couple sealed their lips together once more. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I love the idea of Theseus somehow being the first to know, even though that's totally unrealistic. Hope you liked it anyway! There really was no reason for this beyond adding a bit more Newtina fluff to this world!


End file.
